


Leather

by Ratsludge



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsludge/pseuds/Ratsludge
Summary: Spencer gets to be the main event at one of Hotch's "special parties"





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This was super quick n sloppy, just a thought I had that I had to type down.

Spencer Reid had never thought he was good looking; too lanky, too awkward, hair too long or too short, face not the right shape, he could go on for hours. 

Aaron Hotchner had never seen anyone as beautiful as Spencer Reid; gorgeous hair no matter how it was cut, amazing grabbable hips, the prettiest eyes in the world, he could go on for hours

 

“Aaron...I...don't know.”

Spencer blushed, ears and cheeks tinted with red.

“Oh come on baby,” Aaron said “You'll love it, knowing you.”

Spencer had volunteered to do a performance at one of Hotch's “special parties”. He had gone once before, but never to do something like this. 

It wasn't surprising that Hotch was a dominant man. What Spencer didn't know is that Hotch was a literal dom, leather and everything. And when Hotch had revealed this to him Spencer felt something burst in his stomach, something warm that flowed throughout his body. Spencer wasn't shy from BDSM or dom/sub themes. He had been the play thing of two of his previous partners but he'd never tried anything to this degree. He felt he was ready to dip his toes into some risky waters, and Hotch was the perfect man to guide him.

People sat in chairs, on couches, all gazing at the space before them that was lit by three bare bulbs. Spencer was behind a curtain, waiting for his que.

His jaw nearly dropped as Hotch came into the light; tight leather pants, black boots, and a black mask that covered his eyes and nose.

“Good evening. I am Mr. H ...welcome!”

The audience clapped.

“Now I have a special treat for you all tonight. I have a little twink who likes it rough.”

Someone in the crowd woots.

“He thinks he can handle me. Now lets see if he can!”

The crowd cheers once more. This is Spencer's que. 

He walked out, bare except for a thong, that of which was black with a small pink heart on the front.

“Awww, nervous little twink” Aaron growled, grabbing Spencer's face roughly “Don't be afraid...yet…” He grinned, licking a long stripe up the side of Spencer's face. “You will call me Sir. I will call you slut. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes.” Spencer whimpered, already half hard.

“Good...now, get on the cross slut.”

Spencer had gone through most of his life thinking that a St.Andrews Cross was just a style of talisman. Well, he was proven very wrong this night when the leather straps were secured tightly around his wrists and ankles, a blindfold placed over his eyes. 

He could hear Aaron doing something, opening a box or something and taking objects out. Suddenly something ran over his chest, it felt rough and long.

He knew exactly what this was. 

He cried out as he was whipped across the chest, whimpering as the skin stung. Again, he was lashed, and through the pain he could feel his cock become fully erect, throbbing with need.

“Awwww, slutty's getting excited!” Aaron teased, poking the tip and causing Spencer to squirm. “That feel good?”

“Y-yes sir…” Spencer mumbled.

He screamed as his chest was whipped one more.

“Louder.” Hotch said in a flat tone.

“Yes sir!” Spencer repeated.

He felt his restraints loosen and he fell to his knees. Eyes still covered, he simply sat there panting, chest still stinging. He felt his face be grabbed roughly and forced into Aaron's lips. A slap resonated through the room as he was slapped in the face before a tongue plundered his mouth once more. Tears ran down his cheeks but the stinging felt like nirvana. He felt something hot like his cheek.

“Go on slut, use that mouth of yours for something besides whining.”

Spencer opened wide, trying his best to breathe through his nose. He bobbed his head over the tip as Aaron chuckled. The hand on the back of his head suddenly forced him down, making him choke. Spit ran down his chin and a persistent “glug glug glug” rang throughout the room. Suddenly he was pulled away and thrown to the floor. The blindfold was ripped off his face and cum splattered onto his nose and mouth. Aaron let out a long groan as he came. Spencer was still trying to recover when a boot pressed against his erection. It pressed down and Spencer yelped, coming instantly. 

He laid there, panting as the audience cheered. The curtains were drawn and the scene ended. 

“Oh baby, are you okay?” Aaron asked, removing the mask and kneeling down.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Spencer panted, a goofy smile plastering his face.

Aaron chuckled. “I'm glad.” 

After giving Spencer a hand getting up, Aaron placed him in a chair. Spencer began to giggle as Aaron placed tons of kisses all over his face and chest. 

“My good boy.” Aaron said, handing Spencer a water.


End file.
